The present invention relates to a mounting system for faucets in which the faucet may be mounted from the top of the mounting deck, such as a countertop or sink.
The installation of a faucet onto a mounting deck is often a difficult and time-consuming task. At least some of the installation typically requires the installer to work in the cramped and dimly lit work area under the mounting deck. More particularly, faucets are typically attached to the mounting deck with threaded connections which must be made under and behind the sink basin wherein there is very little room to work.
As such, there is a need to provide a less cumbersome and complicated system of installing faucets or interchanging different faucet styles onto a mounting deck which can be done largely from the top of the countertop or sink. More particularly, a system is desired which would permit the installer to exchange different escutcheon styles, delivery spouts, and handle combinations quickly and easily without replacing the complete faucet assembly.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a mounting plate adapted to be removably coupled to a mounting deck, the mounting plate including a flange. An upper faucet assembly includes a bracket having a cam slot configured to slidably receive the flange of the mounting plate. A locking mechanism includes a lock bushing supported for movement relative to the mounting plate between lowered and raised positions, the lock bushing in the raised position configured to secure the upper faucet assembly by preventing sliding movement of the cam slot relative to the flange.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly is configured to be mounted to a support defining an inner side and an outer side. The faucet assembly includes a body assembly including a delivery spout, a hot water inlet conduit having opposing first and second ends, the second end of the hot water inlet conduit being in fluid communication with the delivery spout, and a cold water inlet conduit having opposing first and second ends, the second end of the cold water inlet conduit being in fluid communication with the delivery spout. A hot water supply assembly includes a conduit and a quick release fluid coupling configured to releasably couple to the first end of the hot water inlet conduit. The hot water quick release coupling is supported for movement between a hidden position on the inner side of the support, and an exposed position on the outer side of the support. A cold water supply conduit assembly includes a conduit and a quick release fluid coupling configured to releasably couple to the first end of the cold water inlet conduit. The cold water quick release coupling is supported for movement between a hidden position on the inner side of the support, and an exposed position on the outer side of the support. The body assembly is configured to be mechanically coupled to and uncoupled from the support entirely from the outer side of the support surface. The body assembly is further configured to be fluidly coupled to and uncoupled from the hot water quick release fluid coupling and the cold water quick release fluid coupling from either the inner side or the outer side of the support.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly is configured to be mounted to a support having a lower surface and an upper surface. The faucet includes an upper faucet assembly including a delivery spout, a lift rod, and a lift rod passageway for receiving the lift rod. A locking device is configured to secure the upper faucet assembly relative to the support. A drain assembly includes a plug releasably coupled to the lift rod and is configured to move in response to movement of the lift rod. The lift rod is configured to be coupled to and uncoupled from the drain assembly entirely from above the support.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes an upper faucet assembly configured to be supported by a mounting deck. A first locking device is configured to restrain the upper faucet assembly from movement perpendicular to mounting deck. A second locking device is configured to restrain the upper faucet assembly from movement parallel to the mounting deck.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of installing a faucet includes the steps of placing the upper faucet assembly on top of a mounting deck, and securing the upper faucet assembly relative to the mounting deck entirely from above the mounting deck. The method further includes the steps of inserting a lift rod into a lift rod passageway formed in the upper faucet assembly, and coupling the lift rod to a drain assembly entirely from above the mounting deck.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.